<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Hold You by xReaper666x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426857">Let Me Hold You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x'>xReaper666x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prospect (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: smut, cock warming, swearing, 18+<br/>Requested: Yes - Um will you consider a cock warming for ezra, please 👉👈</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra x Reader, Ezra/Reader, ezra &amp; reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Hold You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: smut, cock warming, swearing, 18+<br/>Requested: Yes - Um will you consider a cock warming for ezra, please 👉👈</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you sat on a small chair in your large 3 room red tent you were trying to fix your radio and distress beacon, while your partner was out prospecting. Ezra, the man with tan skin, a blond patch in his dark hair, coffee-colored eyes, and a wonderful smile that could tell you everything he was thinking and feeling, was currently prospecting. You should have been with him, however, yesterday the two of you were walking along a path when he slipped and almost fell off the cliffside. If you hadn’t grabbed him and pulled him back, he would probably be dead. While you hoisted him back up, you lost your footing, causing you to tumble down the shallow hillside and sprain your ankle as well as tweak your knee. Ezra helped you back to the tent and insisted that you remain there the next day while he explored. You argued, but he won you over by explaining you would just slow down the process, regrettably, you agreed.</p><p>Leaving earlier today and promising not to go too far, he was going to dig at a pre-scouted plot. The planet you were on has wonderful weather, and you don’t need helmets most days because the air was clear, but some days, the dust got so bad that it looked like fog as you tried to walk through it. It could be unpredictable, but after being here for 8 months you figured out the signs of when it would change. Most people didn’t want to deal with it and that’s why the planet remained largely unmined, that and the dust could clog engines and cause them to explode if used at the wrong times.</p><p>“I’m back,” Ezra calls as he opens the tent.</p><p>“I’m here,” you respond as he enters and shuts the flap.</p><p>“It was a decent haul, but I had to cut it short because a dust storm is on its way,” he states keeping his back to you.</p><p>You watch as he moves to keep his head down low and making sure that his face isn’t visible to you from this angle.</p><p>“Ez?” You question, getting a hum in response, “look at me please.”</p><p>He sighs as his shoulders droop and his head hangs low, he continues unpacking his gear, not looking your way. You stand up and walk over to him.</p><p>“Ez,” you say softly reaching out to take his chin in your hand, “look at me.”</p><p>Slowly, he turns his head to you and you stiffen. His face is covered in bruises and his lip was split, still dripping blood.</p><p>“What happened?” you ask, cupping his face gently as you wipe away the blood.</p><p>“A small disagreement between prospectors,” he says with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, telling you he was tired, hurt, and in need of comforting, although he’ll never admit it.</p><p>“Take off your suit and I’ll clean you up,” you state as you gather supplies.</p><p>“It’s fine little bird, I don’t need help.”</p><p>“It wasn’t a request,” you reprimand him as you return with what you need.</p><p>Carefully, he removes his gear and strips down to his boxers. You look over his body and notice the only bruises are on his face. Moving him to sit on his cot, you kneel in front of him and begin cleaning his face of the blood.</p><p>“Care to explain?” You ask him while fixing his lip.</p><p>“Some prospectors wanted my dig site and haul, I wouldn’t let them have it, they threw a few punches, but walked away without too much trouble.” He responds.</p><p>“What do you need?”</p><p>“Nothing, just to clean up and rest,” he states squeezing your shoulder and kissing your forehead.</p><p>You nod and let him walk to your shower area so he can clean the day away. When he finishes you watch him sit on his cot with a look of absolute exhaustion. You understand that if he wants to talk he will, he typically speaks non-stop, except now he is completely silent. Turning back to your work you wait for him to come to you. You have no idea how long it took but you felt his hands on your shoulder as he began kissing your neck and looking back, you see that he’s completely naked. Standing you kiss him and remove your clothes, but he stops you before you can take his cock in your hand and holds you against him.</p><p>“I just want to be close to you,” he whispers in your ear before capturing your mouth in his again. When he releases you, he sits in your chair, “I just want to be inside you.”</p><p>You lean down and kiss him before moving around to sit on his lap. As soon as you position him to slide into your core Ezra pulls you tight against his chest, burying his face into your neck as he bucks his hips against yours.</p><p>“Sorry,” he whispers while kissing your neck, turning your head so his lips could capture yours.</p><p>You don’t say anything as you focus on how his thick long cock is stretching you to the point that it’s almost painful. Gasping as he shifts his body, it causes his cock to sink deeper into you; something you didn’t think was possible. Ezra wraps his arms around your waist, keeping one hand on your lower belly pushing hard as he rests in you.</p><p>“I love how you feel around me,” he says as he rubs small circles on your belly. “It feels like home, you feel like home. You are my utopia, my love.”</p><p>Squeezing your legs together, you lean back against his chest and raise your hand to run your fingers through his hair.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” You ask kissing his mouth.</p><p>“Yes,” he answers, “being with you makes everything better. Why don’t you continue your work?”</p><p>“Why would I when I can sit here reveling in the feel of you?” You ask him, causing him to thrust into once.</p><p>“Because I like to watch you work.”</p><p>The tent begins shaking as the dust storm hits as you sit straighter, grinding your hips against Ezra, before continuing to work. As you solder the components of the motherboards, Ezra rests his chin on your shoulder watching you work. The both of you sat like that for an hour before he jerks his hips into yours again and this time his hand reaches down to your clit, you know he wants to move. Placing your equipment down, you begin grinding on him again.</p><p>“Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of bending you over this table and fucking you into oblivion, birdie?” Ezra hisses as you bounce a little bit, feeling his cock throb and twitch inside you.</p><p>“Every day we’re in here?” You ask him, moaning as he begins rubbing your clit, “because that’s how often I dream of it.”</p><p>“You are by far the most exquisite creature I have ever laid eyes on,” he groans, biting your shoulder lightly, he doesn’t stop rubbing your clit and just goes faster and harder until you are about to come.</p><p>“F-fuck Ez, I’m gonna cu-” you don’t get to finish your sentence because you come hard on his cock shaking violently as your body spasms, feeling Ezra hold you tighter to him.</p><p>Once you come down from your high Ezra pushes you off and leads you to the bed. Laying you down, he turns off the light and rolls you on your side as he pushes inside you again. Grinding your hips against him, he grabs them tightly and holds them still.</p><p>“You didn’t get to release,” you say to him.</p><p>“I just want to stay inside you tonight, tomorrow we can finish this,” he responds cuddling as close to you as possible. Snuggling into him, you begin to drift off to sleep, loving the feeling of him inside of you.</p><p>______________________________________________________________________</p><p>The next morning you awake to an intense orgasm ripping through you as you feel Ezra’s fingers on your clit.</p><p>“Good morning little bird,” he exclaims turning your head to kiss your mouth, “I do hope that was more than enjoyable for you.”</p><p>“It was,” you say rolling over, watching him stand and gather your clothes for the day, “what about you?”</p><p>“I believe I found my release during the night, multiple times judging by the state of you.” You’re suddenly aware of the liquid seeping out of you and look down to see the mess between your legs. “I felt it was only right that I help you find your climax this morning.”</p><p>“Well considering I gave you express permission to do what you like when you like, you didn’t have to,” you smile standing up in front of him, “but I’m thrilled you did. So what are our plans today?”</p><p>“Little bird, your ankle still needs healing. I was contemplating staying here for the day to relax, experience the day as a creature of comfort.”</p><p>“Oh, ok.”</p><p>“Do you not wish for me to stay with you?” He asks furrowing his brows.</p><p>“I do, I just remember talking about you bending me over that desk, and was hoping we could do it.”</p><p>“I do believe I can fit that in my schedule today, little bird.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>